Meddling Kids: A Speedy New Friend
by Ellis97
Summary: Henry and Stanley find themselves in a real predicament when they put Dr. Quest's latest microchip on Tinker's dune buggy, which gives it the ability to talk, and just before the annual Honolulu race, but maybe Alan's aspiring mechanic skills can help them win the race, and with an insane amount of luck, get Henry and Stanley promoted.
1. A Little Fixing Up

**Author's Note:**

 **Time for another adventure in the Chan Clan saga. In this story, we are introduced to some new friends and the final episode of season one.**

* * *

It was another typical day at work for Henry and Stanley as they mopped the floor in the garage, listening to rock music, which they clearly they do not enjoy listening to.

"I hate rock music." Stanley remarked as he put a wet sign on the floor."Especially when it's by a heavy metal band." Henry added.

"Yeah." Stanley agreed. "Who listens to this cooky stuff?"

"Delinquents, lunkheads, and emo kids, likely." Henry remarked.

"I wish there was a way we could get more money..." Stanley added.

Just then, Tinker arrived to check on the boys.

"Howdy boys, how's it going?" he asked them.

"Fine!" Henry said sarcastically. "I couldn't enjoy this any more than I already am!"

"Same here." Stanley added.

"Good!" Tinker smiled. "Because I need y'all to help me with something."

"What is it?" asked Stanley.

"Come on, I'll show you!" Tinker said as he led the boys to the outside of the shop.

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged before following Tinker, who led them to the outsude, where they saw an old-looking dune buggy.

"Here she is, boys!" Tinker showed them the dune buggy. "This my dune buggy that is going to win me the big race this Saturday!"

"Looks kinda good..." Stanley said awkwardly.

"It looks like something a junkyard threw up." Henry deadpanned.

"How is this dune buggy gonna help you win the big race if it's in this condition?" Stanley asked.

"That's why I had you boys come here." said Tinker. "I want y'all to help me, Debbie, and Mark fix it in time for the race."

"But Tinker, we don't know anything about mechanics." said Stanley.

"Yeah." Henry agreed. "We never fixed things before."

"That's why we are going to teach you how to fix the car and paint it." said Tinker. "Now you'll have to pay attention, cause there might be something nice in it for ya."

"What do you mean?" Henry raised an eyebrow.

"You'll soon find out." Tinker winked. "Not to mention that once you guys learn to fix up a car, you won't need to do any mopping anymore around the garage."

"We won't?" asked Henry and Stanley.

"Nope." Tinker shook his head. "Y'all will get promoted to fixing the cars with me in the garage."

"Ah, that's good to hear." Stanley said.

"Come back after lunch, and I'll show you the basics." said Tinker.

"Sure thing." The brothers both nodded.

They both headed out of the workplace and back home to feed their eight siblings.

"Man, am I starving." said Stanley. "I could go for some spareribs right now."

"Sorry Stanley, we have to go home and feed the others their lunch now." said Henry.

"I know..." Stanley sighed.

Soon, the brothers arrived home.

"Okay everybody!" Henry called out to the others. "We're home!"

"Yeah, come give your big brothers a hug!" Stanley added.

There was some movement from downstairs before the younger siblings made their way up the stairs.

The kids then ran over to their big brothers to give them a big hug, causing them to tumble down on the floor when they did.

"Ah, no need to crowd us, everyone." Stanley laughed.

"Yeah, I think we're getting a little cramped..." Henry chuckled.

"Anyways, everyone." Stanley said. "You should move out of our ways so we can make lunch for all of us."

The kids all got out of Henry and Stanley's way, so they could make lunch for them. The boys headed to kitchen to get started.

After waiting for a while, Henry and Stanley finished making the food for their brothers and sisters.

"Come and get in!" Stanley called out to the others in the living room.

The kids made it to the dining room, where there were eight box-like trays of food waiting for them.

"Okay everyone, here are your delicious TV lunches!" Stanley said as he showed them their meals. "Fresh from the oven!"

"Looks yummy." Alan remarked as they each grabbed their lunches.

"Eat up everyone!" said Stanley.

The kids then ate their lunches heartily, especially Nancy.

"It's good to see that you guys are eating healthy." said Henry. "Now if you'll excuse us, Stanley and I have to go get our lunch now."

"You're not staying?" Suzie asked as she chewed her food.

"We've gotta get back to work soon." Stanley said.

"Don't worry, we'll be back later tonight." said Henry. "Until then, Suzie is in charge, so listen to her!"

"Yes Henry..." said the younger siblings.

"And don't leave the house until we get back!" Stanley added.

"Yes Stanley..." the siblings added.

Henry and Stanley walked out of the house, and went to get their lunch, then head back to work. Just then, they saw Dr. Quest and Race walking by, carrying some bags.

"Hey Race! Hi Dr. Quest!" They waved.

"Ah, hi gentlemen." Dr. Quest said when they spotted the brothers.

"The Chan Brothers, what a surprise..." Race said sarcastically.

"How are you guys doing?" Henry asked.

"Not so good, thanks for noticing!" Race retorted. "First, two troublemakers break into our lab and mess with our machine. Now, we've lost our teleportation device and futuristic car, both of which have been working on for nearly two years."

"Gee, I'm sorry to hear that..." Stanley nervously chuckled.

"You boys wouldn't happen to know anything about that disappearance, do you?" Dr. Quest folded his arms.

"No sir, we don't know anything about it." Stanley shook his head.

Dr. Quest and Race shared a look with each other, still remaining skeptical.

"I expected you to deny your guilt, your kind always does!" Dr. Quest glared at the boys. "The world is full of ne'er-do-wells and scoundrels like you, and we intend to keep a close eye on you two from now on."

Stanley and Henry both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Do what you want, Doc." Stanley said nonchalantly. "We've got nothing to hide."

"Yeah." Henry nodded. "Try proving that we've got something to hide."

Without another word, the brothers continued on to return to work.

They got back to work, where Tinker, Debbie, and Mark were waiting for them with the busted up dune buggy.

"Hey Henry, Stanley, it's great to see you made it!" Tinker said. "Y'all are just in time to help us!"

"Yeah, you boys really are gonna love fixing up this dune buggy." Debbie smiled.

"So where do we start?" Henry asked as he rubbed his hands.

"Well, first thing we need to do is take out the old parts and replace them with new ones." Tinker explained. "Y'all has better wear some gloves, so you won't get your hands hurt."

Henry and Stanley grabbed some gloves and put them on. "Got it!"

"Alright." Tinker said. "Now...let's get started."

1The five friends started to work on fixing the car. As they did that, Henry and Stanley found out all about different parts, where they go, and what kinds of tools they require.

"This is sure easier than it looks." Stanley remarked as he wiped his forehead halfway through the repair work.

"Yeah!" Henry nodded. "Maybe we should've brought Alan. He would've loved this."

"Yeah." Stanley agreed.

Eventually, all of the parts were replaced and it was time to do the paint job.

"Alright boys, it's time to do the paint job." said Debbie.

Everybody put on protective masks, and got ready to paint.

"Why do we need these masks?" asked Stanley. "Aren't we going to paint the car?"

"We are, but we need to wear these so we don't inhale the fumes from the paint cans." Mark explained.

"Oh yes, that." Henry nodded as they all donned their protective masks.

"So, what color do we paint the car?" asked Stanley. "I can hardly tell what it used to look like, on account of the worn out colors."

"Good question." Tinker said. "Maybe we can come to a decision in the next chapter..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for that, Tinker. Stay tuned for the next chapter, where the kids find themselves a brand new friend.**


	2. Cars Alive

The gang was still pondering what colors to paint the dune buggy.

"Golly...this is harder than I thought." said Tinker.

"You can say that again." Stanley remarked.

"Yeah." Debbie said. "There's a lot of colours for us to choose from."

"Maybe we could try some blue and green?" suggested Stanley.

"Why?" asked Henry. "Because they're your favorite colors?"

"No!" Stanley folded his arms, but knew when he was beat. "Yes..."

"Other than those two, what else?" Mark asked.

"How's about something that can give us a real racing feel?" suggested Debbie. "Like a checkerboard?"

"I don't know Debbie..." said Tinker. "It doesn't sound right if a dune buggy has a checkerboard pattern on it."

"How about racing stripes?" suggested Henry.

"As awesome as that sounds Henry, we don't have a lot of room on the sides of the car to paint stripes." Mark pointed out.

"Good point." Henry nodded thoughtfully.

"How about yellow and orange?" suggested Stanley. "It seems like they could really blend in."

"Hey that's not a bad idea, Stanley." said Debbie. "I do see a few faded marks of orange on it."

Henry, Mark and Tinker all shared a look with each other.

"Fine by me." Henry nodded.

The gang then started to paint the car, and in just an hour or so, they were finally done.

"Looks as good as new, gang." Tinker said as they examined the buggy.

"Yeah." said Henry. "We are sure to win the race next week."

"A great job if I may say so myself." Debbie added.

"Good." said Mark. "We'll do a practice run tomorrow at the racetrack."

Just then, Stanley then saw a tiny, green box on the desk.

"Hey! What's this?" he wondered as he picked up the box and started shaking it.

"Never seen it before." Tinker remarked as they walked over to closely examine the box.

Stanley opened up the box and saw that there was some kind of microchip inside of it.

"Jeepers, what's that?" asked Debbie.

"I think it's some kind of microchip, Debbie." said Henry.

"Golly!" said Tinker. "How on Earth did it end up here?"

"I don't know." Stanley shrugged.

"Maybe somebody left it to me as a Christmas present." Tinker assumed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tinker." said Debbie. "It's the middle of August."

"Maybe it's for the car?" Stanley guessed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Stanley." said Henry. "Why would a car need a chip?"

"Maybe it's a tasty snack?" Stanley chuckled.

Henry simply rolled his eyes at the remark while the others deadpanned.

"Uh, maybe we should just leave it alone." said Mark. "I mean, it could be dangerous."

"Oh come on, its just a chip." said Stanley.

"Well, who know what a chip can do." Mark pointed out. "It could be a crucial part of a listening device."

"Or it could be connected to some interplanetary conspiracy to destroy the galaxy!" Tinker added.

Everyone stared at him with blank expressions.

"Uh...never mind that." Tinker said.

"Well come on, we'd better close up shop if we want to wake up and practice tomorrow." said Mark.

"Right." said Tinker. "Come on."

Everyone nodded as they prepared to close the shop.

While everyone left, Stanley stayed behind to look at the chip again.

"Gee wilikers..." he thought as he looked at the chip. "I wonder what would happen if I put this chip on the car...oh but I can't. I promised the others I wouldn't do it..."

He thought for a while, still not sure if he should do it.

"Stanley!" Henry called to his brother. "Are you coming?"

"Uh...sure!" Stanley nervously replied.

Without thinking, Stanley placed the chip into the car with the thought that it might get stolen if he left it on the desk. He then raced over to join his brother.

As soon as Stanley closed the door to the garage, something surprising happened; the car started to light up, two blue pupils appeared on the headlights, and a mouth appeared on the front grille, as if it was coming to life.

Dec 1"Where...am...I...?" The car wondered.

Dec 1The car looked around and used his headlight eyes to see that it was inside of a garage.

"Sp-sp-sp-What is this sc-sc-sc-scary place?" he asked himself. "Looks dark and messy."

He shivered as he continued to look around.

He saw a button on the edge of the garage door, and pressed it with one of his wheels. Just then, the door opened and there was a whole road for him to drive on.

"Ooh..." he said before driving himself down the road in pure curiosity.

As he drove down the road, the buggy looked around.

There were many places and people who were either going home, or going into one of the places.

"Hmmm..." The buggy thought to himself as he drove on.

Just then, he passed by a pizza shop, where he saw Henry, Stanley, Mark, Debbie, and Tinker entering the joint.

"Huh?" He wondered as he saw the six entering the pizza shop.

He drove over to the restaurant's window, and then saw them sit at a table together, and converse.

"So, y'all excited about the race?" Tinker asked the gang.

"I sure am." Mark nodded. "It's something I've been looking forward to since graduation."

"Same here." Debbie added.

"Yeah, and this race seems like the beginning of our racing career." Tinker added.

"Too bad me and Stanley's careers are gonna be raising our eight brothers and sisters." Henry sighed.

"It was quite a surprise when we found out that you two have eight siblings." said Debbie. "I don't even remember seeing them at graduation, or at any point beforehand, for that matter."

"Oh, yeah." Tinker added. "You never mentioned them before."

"It's kind of a complicated situation and a long story." Stanley chuckled.

Before anyone else spoke, Mark looked outside and spotted something.

It was the dune buggy, staring right at them.

"Uh guys...look..." he said as he pointed towards the window.

The group looked out the window and saw the dune buggy looking right at them.

"Hey! Isn't that your car, Mark?" Henry asked Mark.

"Yeah, he looks quite familiar..." Stanley added.

"It's the exact same shale and colors." Mark remarked. "The only difference is that it has a face, so it really can't be ours."

The gang shrugged and started to continue what they were doing before, but suddenly, they realized something, which caused Mark to spit out his drink all over Henry and Stanley.

"A FACE?!" he shouted.

The five quickly looked at the car again.

The car then grinned right at them and waved his wheel right at them.

"Aaaahhh!" screamed the gang.

* * *

Author's Note:

Looks like the Miracle of Birth has gone mechanical.


	3. When Cars Fly

The five looked on in shock as the buggy waved its tire at them.

"H-h-h-how...is that possible?" Tinker exclaimed. "I mean...how did that buggy...got a..."

"And how did it get here all on its own?" added Henry.

"I...think we should ask him." Stanley said.

"Good idea, Stanley." said Debbie.

The gang then went outside to confront the buggy.

The buggy seemed happy as it greeted the gang.

"Sp-sp-sp-Hello!" said the buggy.

"Yikes!" Mark exclaimed. "You're...you're talking..."

"I didn't know my mechanical skills were that good." said Tinker.

"Neither do us." Henry said as he and Stanley shared a look. "After all, it's our first time fixing up a car."

"Either there's something in those drinks that we don't know about, or something is very wrong..." said Mark.

"Yeah." Stanley nodded before turning to the buggy and added. "How did you start talking and moving on your own?"

"Sp-sp-sp-I dunno." shrugged the car. "One minute, there's this tingly feeling in my engine, and next thing you, I'm Alvie!"  
"Tingly feeling? In your engine?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." The buggy nodded.

"Okay gang, it's try to remember..." said Henry. "What did we do before we left?"

Everybody started to think about what they could've possibly done to cause the car to talk.

"Well, I do remember this strange chip we found in the shop." Mark said.

Henry asked, "But who could've possibly-"

Just then, Henry, Mark, Debbie, and Tinker has a sudden realization on who was responsible. They turned to Stanley and glared at him."Hee hee..." he chuckled nervously.

"Here's another nice mess you've gotten me into, bro." Henry said.

"I can't drive a talking car!" said Mark. "They could consider that cheating!"

"Especially since it can move on its own." Tinker said.

"No worries," Stanley folded his arms. "All we have to do is take the chip out, and our problems are over."

"And how do we do that?" Debbie raised an eyebrow.

"Try opening his hood and search for where I placed the chip." said Stanley.

The gang all shared a look before turning to the buggy.

"Sp-sp-sp-Hey! Why are ya looking at me like that?" asked the buggy.

Tinker cleared his throat. "Well little buddy, we're going to take out the thing that made come to life so you'll turn back into a normal car."

"T-t-turn me back?" the car gasped as he backed away and added, "Why?"

"Because we can't enter the race if you have a face." Tinker replied.

"Nice rhyming, Tinker." Stanley remarked.

"Thanks, Stanley." Tinker said before turning back to the car. "Anyways, I'm afraid we have to take out your chip."

"Sp-sp-sp-sp-no way!" The buggy said. "I like to keep my face!"

"Sorry, but we have to do this." said Mark.

"Sp-sp-sp-No!" Stammered the dune buggy. "Can't we make this work?!"

"He's got a point." said Tinker. "Maybe we can qualify and keep his face at the same time."

The others looked at each other.

"I supposed we have no choice, then." Debbie sighed.

Tinker reached into his pocket and took out his wrench, screwdriver, and pliers.

"Don't worry buddy, this'll be over before you know it." he said.

"What are we doing?" Stanley asked Tinker.

"We're taking him apart, Stanley." Tinker replied. "What does it look like we're doing?"

"No way!" The buggy said before suddenly starting his engine and zoomed off.

"He's gone!" Debbie exclaimed.

"Wham, bam, we're in a jam!" Stanley remarked.

"Quick! Follow that car!" shouted Henry.

The gang then chased the loose car around the town.

"Come on, guys!" Tinker exclaimed as they ran.

The gang chased the buggy as it drove itself as fast as possible, almost causing a few accidents for our heroes.

"He's getting away!" Debbie said as she stopped to catch her breath. "How...can...we...catch him now?"

Just then, Tinker remembered something. "Wait! I just remembered! In case something like this happened, I built a remote control to operate him with!"

Tinker reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote control.

"Golly, what does it do?" asked Stanley.

"It activates and deactivates the car." Tinker explained. "All I have to do is press the red button, and he'll shut down."

Tinker then proceeded to press the red button.

Just then, the car stopped right in the middle of the road.

Hearing the screech, the gang quickly rushed over to the buggy.

They pushed it right back to the parking lot.

"Well that was a close one." Stanley remarked.

"You can say that again." said Henry.

"Well that was a close one." Stanley repeated.

"Anyways, now what?" Mark asked Tinker.

"Well, we could either take the chip out, or keep him deactivated until after the race." said Tinker.

"Sure thing." Mark nodded.

"Come on, let's go back inside and talk this over." said Debbie.

Everybody got out of the car and went back inside to talk about what they should do with their new talking car.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **In the next chapter, we're gonna discuss what to do with the talking car, and we're going to compete in the race with Alan's aspiring mechanic skills.**


	4. Alan's New Job

The gang eventually got the deactivated buggy back in the garage.

"Okay gang, now that that's taken care of, what're we gonna do with Speedy here?" asked Tinker.

"Speedy? Who's Speedy?" Henry asked, confused.

"That's what I decided to call him." Tinker replied.

"You named him?" Mark glared at Tinker.

"I sure did." Tinker nodded.

"Actually, given the difficulty we had in chasing him, I say that's a good name." Stanley said.

"I like it too." Debbie added.

"So do I." Henry finished. "So what're we gonna do? We can't enter Speedy in the race if he can talk, and a talking car seems too unique to get rid of."

"Good question." Mark said.

Everybody thought for a while on what to do.

"Maybe we can enter him in the race, and leave his shut down until the end?" suggested Stanley.

"No, that'll never work." said Henry.

Everyone continued to ponder on what to do with Speedy.

"Perhaps we can get a new car?" suggested Debbie.

"There's no time." said Tinker. "We have to use this one."

"Maybe we can do some modifications that leaves him silent during the race." Stanley suggested. "But at other times, outside the race, he can talk."

"You know, that just might work, Stanley." Tinker said. "I mean, we can keep him this way, and still win the race fair and square."

"Yes, and I believe we know someone who may be able to help us with the modifications." Henry added as he and Stanley shared a look.

Tinker, Mark and Debbie all turned to face the brothers.

"Who?" They asked.

"Our kid brother, Alan of course." said Henry. "He's an aspiring mechanical genius. We're sure that he can help us with being Speedy's pit crew."

"I see." Debbie nodded.

"Okay," said Mark. "Meet us here tomorrow afternoon, and we'll put Alan's skills to the test."

"Trust us, Mark." said Stanley. "You will not regret this."

"Alright." Mark nodded.

"Good." said Henry. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Henry and Stanley got home to their brothers and sisters, who were all making forts with the couch cushions.

"Guys, we're home!" Henry called out.

The siblings all looked up when the brothers called out.

"What are you guys doing?" Stanley asked as Mimi and Scooter rushed over to greet them.

"We're playing Castles and Forts, Stanley." said Scooter. "And my team is winning!"

"No it isn't, Scooter!" Mimi retorted. "Mine is winning!"

"Mine!" Scooter said.

"Mine!" Mimi argued.

"Mine!" Scooter argued back.

"Mine!" Mimi said.

"Uh...right." Stanley chuckled. "Anyways, can you two get Alan? We need to talk to him."

"Sure Stanley!" said Scooter. "Just as soon as Mimi admits that the boys are winning!"

"I will not!" Mimi retorted.

"You will!" Scooter pouted.

"Will not!" Mimi retorted.

Stanley and Henry shared a look with each other before sighing in resignation.

"Never mind, we'll get him ourselves." said Henry.

Henry and Stanley put Mimi and Scooter down, and walked to the living room, where the others were facing off each other from their pillow forts.

Sharing a look with each other, the brothers turned and saw Alan in the boys camp.

"Alan! Alan!" Stanley called out.

"Yes, Stanley?" Alan replied as he crouched into the fort.

"Could you please come here for a second?" asked Stanley.

"Sure!" said Alan. "Just as soon as I avoid this laser beam!"

"What laser beam?" Stanley and Henry looked around.

"This one!" Suzie said as she came out of her fort and shot pretend lasers from her fingers. "Phew! Phew!"

Alan managed to duck from the "lasers", although those lasers ended up hitting Henry and Stanley.

"Hey!" said Suzie. "You two are supposed to faint! I shot you!"

Henry and Stanley both rolled their eyes.

They both pretended to faint from the imaginary laser.

"Aha! We've taken down two of your soldiers, Alan!" Suzie gloated. "Come up girls, we won!"

Mimi, Anne, and Nancy came up and joined Susie in a victory dance.

"Now that we're done here, why don't you come with us, Alan." Stanley said as he and Henry got up.

"Sure." Alan grunted as he helped his brothers get up.

Henry, Stanley, and Alan walked to the kitchen to discuss the important thing.

"This had better important guys, because you just made me and the guys lose Castles and Forts." Alan remarked.

"Oh, yes, this is definitely important, Alan." Stanley said.

"Oh really?" Alan adjusted his glasses.

"Our friends are entering the big car race, which is in a couple of days, and we could use an aspiring mechanical genius like yourself to be part of our pit crew." Henry explained.

"A pit crew? What's that?" asked Alan.

"We'll explain along the way." Stanley said. "Come with us."

Henry and Stanley took Alan back to the garage, where Mark, Debbie, and Tinker were waiting for them.

"Henry, Stanley, you're back." said Debbie. "And I see that this must be your brother, Alan."

"Yes, he is." Henry nodded.

"Hello, Alan." Mark shook Alan's hand. "My name is Mark and this Debbie and Tinker."

"Nice to meet you, Alan." Debbie smiled.

"Howdy." Tinker added.

"Nice meeting you all." Alan smiled after shaking their hands. "So what's the race about and how can I help?"

"We're entering the race next week, and we need you to help us make some modifications to our car." Tinker explained.

"What kind of modifications?" asked Alan.

"See for yourself, Alan." said Tinker. "Come on out, Speedy!"

Some moments went by before Speedy emerged from the back.

"Sp-sp-sp-you called, Tinker?" said the car.

"Holy cow! Is that car talking?" Alan exclaimed.

"Yes, thanks to Stanley." Henry said as he eyed Stanley.

"I said I was sorry, sheesh." Stanley folded his arms.

"So what do you want to me to do with him?" asked Alan. "Do you want me to take him apart?"

Speedy gasped. "Sp-sp-sp-No! Sp-sp-Anything but that!"

"No." Mark quickly said. "We want you to do some modifications on Speedy, but without taking him apart, Alan."

"Like what?" asked Alan.

The gang looked at each other.

"Well, you could make Speedy change from a talking car into a regular one." said Mark. "Like some kind of switch that could turn his sentience on-and-off."

"Ah, that can work." Alan nodded.

"Good." said Mark. "Now let's get to work!"

Alan joined Tinker and Debbie to modify Speedy. As that was happening, Henry, Stanley, and Mark were having a side conversation.

"You guys sure your brother can be our pit crew chief?" Mark asked them.

"Just watch and see." Henry said.

* * *

Eventually, Speedy's modifications were all finished and ready for testing.

"Okay gang, we're done!" Alan said as he gave a thumbs up.

"Now all we have to do is test our Speedy's new system." Tinker said.

"Sure thing." Henry and Stanley nodded.

"Hopefully, everything works." Debbie added.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope so too. In the next (and final) chapter, we are going to see old Speedy compete in the race and Alan's amazing mechanical skills at work. Stay tuned.**


	5. The Race Begins

Soon enough, the day of the race. Practically the wholeness town was shut down for the big event. Alan was in the pits with Debbie and Tinker, while the rest of the Chan siblings were in the audience. Just then, the announcers' images came up on the Jumbotron, looking all excited and hammy.

"Hello specters!" shouted the first announcer. "And welcome to 36th annual, Honolulu 500 Indy! Sponsored by Barbera Biscuits! Mmmm...they're flaky! I'm Reginald Livingston Segal, here with my good friend, Bob!"

"Pleasure for me to be here, everyone." said Bob. "Cause I can hardly contain my excitement! So much, that I won't even get up to go to the bathroom!"

"And now for the racers." Reginald announced as all attention was turned to the racers participating in the race.

A long, purple car then arrived carrying a man and his dog.

"First up, we have Dick Dastardly and his dog, Muttely in their Mean Machine..." said Reginald.

Then, came a pink car containing a beautiful blonde woman.

Reginald continued. "Next, we have Penelope Pitstop in her Compant Pussycat..."

The men all cheered for Penelope as she blew kisses to the audience.

"Gee, she is one tall drink of water." Bob whistled.

"You don't say." Reginald said.

Bob continued for Reginald. "And here comes Peter Perfect in his Turbo Terrific!"

Just then, a very hunky guy in a red and yellow race car came to the starting line and everyone started cheering for him.

"That hotheaded hunk always get everything..." Dastardly mumbled.

Muttely snickered at his master's snarky comment.

Dec 11"Not that I'm surprised." Dastardly added. "If he gets everything, I'm sure he wouldn't mind what we're about to give him next during the race."

Muttely snickered once again in agreement.

Dec 11Bob continued. "Next up we have, the Gruesome Twosome in their Creepy Coupe."

Just then, a really big green man with a mop top who looked like an ogre, and a small blue man who looked like some kind of bat man drove to the starting line in a dark-looking car.

"Pleasure to be here." said Tiny.

"Yes, so wonderful it's scary!" Bella added.

"Wow, those costumes look so realistic, Bob." said Reginald. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a real vampire and ogre."

"I know." added Bob. "Pretty weird."

"Anyways, now let's see who's next..." Reginald said as he flipped through the list of racers.

He muttered to himself as he read the list, and finally got the names.

"Our next racer up, is Ivan Quincy 'I.Q' Ickly in his Graviton 3000!" said Reginald. "This child may be only eight years old, but he has a genius I.Q that would give Steve Jobs a run for his money."

A hovering, futuristic-looking car arrived at the starting line, with a little boy and a man inside of it.

"Hello everyone!" said I.Q. "I may be a boy genius, but I'm still too young to drive, so my mom is driving it for me."

"Ivan, you got something on your face." said I.Q's mom. "Let mama get that for you..."

I.Q's mom licked her thumb and started cleaning I.Q's face.

"There." She smiled. "That's better."

"Mom, I told you! Not in public!" I.Q grunted.

Muttely snickered at I.Q's embarrassing moment.

"Now that's embarrassing." Dastardly said.

Reginald continued. "And finally, we have our newcomers...Mark Edwards and his dune buggy, Speedy!"

Mark drove to the starting line inside of Speedy, alongside the racers.

Dastardly started laughing at Speedy and Mark. "Look at that dinky little car, Muttely! I thought this was a race car competition, not a soap box derby!"

Muttely snickered again.

"Looks like we've got this in the bag, Muttely." Dastardly said. "That is, once we took care of the other racers excluding that dinky little car!"

Muttely snickered in agreement.

"Now we move on to the traditional lighting of the torch, by the founder of the race and this stadium, Mr. Phillip Carson!" announced Reginald.

The audience cheered with gusto. Just then, an elderly man with a walker and holding a torch in his hand enteted the stadium. It was Mr. Carson himself. He started making his way towards the lighting cup, very slowly. There was some cricket noises as the racers waited for the old man to make his way to the lighting cap.

"And there he is, Phillip Carson making his way right towards the cup..." said Reginald.

Carson kept walking to the cup, very, very slowly.

"Any day now..." sighed Bob.

There was a yawn from the audience.

Some time had passed later, and Mr. Carson still wasn't even getting close to the lighting cup. Everyone in the stadium was either bored, annoyed, or falling asleep.

"Alright, that's it!" Bob said as he banged his fist.

Bob ran down to Mr. Carson, picked him up, and carried him all the way to the lighting cup, where he lit the torch.

"The torch is lit, let the race begin!" he said quickly.

"About time." Stanley remarked from the audience stand as Henry snored.

"Alright racers, start your engines!" said the announcer, Brick Crashman.

All the racers, at Crashman's command, started their engines.

"Racers, this'll be a 500 lap race, so make sure your pit crew is prepared." said Crashman.

At the remark, the camera zoomed over to the pit crew for each of the racers.

Peter's pit crew was a bunch of macho guys, Dastardly and Muttely's pit crew consisted of men from their flying ace days, Penelope's crew consisted of seven little guys, the Grusesome Twosome's crew consisted of monsters, I.Q'a crew consisted of robots, and of course, Speedy's crew consisted of Alan, Debbie, and Tinker.

"500 lap race." Alan said. "What's that?"

"Well Alan, it means that they will have to drive around the racetrack five hundred times and the person who crosses the 500th lap first, is the winner." Debbie explained.

"But what if something happens to their cars?" asked Alan.

"That's where we come in." Debbie continued. "Every now and then, the cars will have to come here to get themselves fixed just in case their tires break down or run out of fuel."

"Okay, then." Alan nodded.

"Gee, I sure hope we can get Speedy back out there fast." Tinker said as he looked at the other pit crews. "Those guys look pretty tough. Especially those monsters over there."

"They're costumes are rather convincing, though." Debbie remarked.

"Anyways, now for the race." Crashman announced. "Racers, you all start once the signal lights turned green."

The camera then zoomed to the signal light, which is currently at red.

The racers then started their engines when the light turned to yellow.

"We're going to beat you over that finish line, you bumbling buffoons." said Dastardly.

"Now now Dastardly..." said Peter. "All's fair in love and war."

"Yeah, sure." Dastardly muttered as Muttely snickered.

"Now remember to stay in your seatbelt snookums." I.Q's mother told her son. "Mommy doesn't want her little angel to get hurt."

"Yes mother..." I.Q sighed.

"Oh I'm racing with my little boy is in the Honolulu 500." I.Q's mother cooed as she started kissing her son, much to his embarrassment.

"Mom!" I.Q. sighed.

"Tiny, this race is going to be so easy, that it's scary." Bela told Tiny.

"Duh, right Bela." Tiny chuckled.

"You think Mark's ready for this?" Tinker asked Debbie.

"I sure hope so..." said Debbie. "I mean, we made it this far..."

Crashman raised his flag as the light was about to change. "Get set..."

Just then, the light turned green.

"GO!" shouted Crashman.

The racers then set off, leaving a huge cloud of dust and noxious fumes behind them.

"YEEEEEEEEE-HAA!" One of the racers exclaimed in the takeoff.

"And they're off!" said Reginald. "These racers are driving with such determination to bring home the trophy!"

Everyone in the audience stands looks on as the screen began showing the progression of the race.

"Boy Stanley, this sure is one heck of a race!" Henry said to Stanley in the audience.

"Yeah, but those guys look like some tough competition." Stanley remarked as looked at the screen.

"Don't be silly Stanley." said Scooter. "Alan is sure to win!"

"We'll just have to wait and see." Henry said.

It was quite a fierce competition; everybody tried to get in each other's way and show off their amazing motor skills. However, Dastardly was constantly bumping the racers so he could get in first place and emerge from Peter's (and everyone else's) shadow.

"Out of my way!" Dastardly exclaimed. "Emergency vehicle coming through!"

Muttely snickered once again at the remark.

Dastardly then purposely bumped his Mean Machine into the Turbo Terrific, which started spinning out of control and into the other cars.

"Yaahhhh!" Peter shouted as he tried to control his car.

The Turbo Terrific started to spin right into the AstroTurf off the track.

"Oh no you don't, Dickie!" Peter said as he got back onto the track.

"Time to give you a dose of your own medicine." He thought to himself as he watched the Mean Machine trying to run more racers off the track.

Peter then bumped right into the Mean Machine, right before it could knock the Compact Pussycat down, sending it spinning right into an RV behind the fence of the AstroTurf, where several fans were tailgating.

"Dear! Drat'! And double frat!" Dastardly shouted as the Mean Machine crashed into the tailgating section of the stadium.

He then tried to back the car out, only to find it wedged in the wall and unable to move.

"That'll teach ya!" Peter thought as he watched the Mean Machine struggle to break free from the wall to no avail.

"Muttely, this is all your fault!" Dastardly shouted as he bonked his dog on the head.

Muttely growled and grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Oh, it looks like the Mean Machine is in trouble." Bob remarked.

"Correct you are, Bob!" said Reginald. "And look, here comes the tow truck right now."

The tow truck then picked up the Mean Machine and towed it to get fixed.

"Hopefully, that Mean Machine will be fixed in time, because the cars are going right into the pit." said Reginald.

The racers all went into the pits to get themselves fixed up, so they wouldn't have an accident like Dastardly and Muttely did.

"Hey shorty!" One of Dastardly's pit crewmen exclaimed when they spotted Alan. "I'd bet that you're slow enough that you'll be tired before long! Get it?"

The rest of Dastardly's pit crew then burst out laughing at the pun while Mark drove Speed Buggy to the pits.

"Don't listen to them Alan, they're just trying to provoke you." Debbie assured him.

"I don't even know what 'tired' means." Alan shrugged, not really getting the joke.

"Just don't mind them." said Debbie. "Come on, we gotta get Speedy fixed up!"

"Right!" Alan nodded.

The pit crews then got to work on the cars.

In the period of the fix-up, Alan surprised everyone with his precise and rapid hand movements. It didn't take long before Speed Buggy was back onto the road.

Dastardly's pit crew, who were still working on the Mean Machine, looked on in shock as Speed Buggy took off again, and all of them simultaneously dropped their tools with their mouths wide open.

"My, my." Bob remarked as they watched Speed Buggy entering the racetrack again. "That's gotta be the fastest pit stop I've ever seen."

"Right you are, Bob." said Reginald. "It was so fast, I didn't see what was going on!"

"Hooray!" The Chan Clan cheered in the audience.

At that same time, the other pit crews kept working on their respective cars.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" I.Q told his robots. "I gotta get back out there! Come on!"

"Ivan..." his mother waved his finger at him. "Be patient..."

"But why can't they be as fast as that one?" I.Q asked as he gestured towards Speed Buggy's pit crew.

At that same time, Dastardly's our crew had finished filling up the Mean Machine with gas.

"You need tires now, come on." the pit crew chief said as he carried a tire to the car.

"No, no tires! Just gas!" Dastardly said before zooming back onto the track.

"YOU NEED TIRES YOU IDIOT!" the chief angrily shouted.

"Wow, looks like the Mean Machine is in serious rush." Reginald remarked. "They didn't even have time to put tires onto the car."

"Indeed." Bob nodded. "You know, I don't think this is going to end well for the Mean Machine."

The rest of the pit crews had finished repairing the cars, and they went back into the race. It didn't take long before the racers were in the final lap of the race, where things became more intense.

"Well folks, it looks like things are getting intense in this final lap." said Reginald. "And it appears that Dastardly is in the lead. Could it be for the first time, he's actually going to win?"

"Muttely, I'm in the lead! I'm in the lead!" Dastardly cackled.

Muttely growled and bit Dastardly on the arm.

"Okay, WE are in the lead!" Dastardly corrected himself.

Muttely snickered in agreement, but the celebration was short-lived as Speed Buggy started gaining ground in close second.

"Oh no!" Dastardly gasped as he looked through his mirrors. "That beguile buggy is gaining on us! Full speed ahead!"

Muttely stepped on the gas pedals and the Mean Machine started going faster and closer to the finish.

"Checkered flag, here we come!" Dastardly grinned.

Just then, there was a large bursting sound, which caused the Mean Machine to slow down.

"Oh no!" Bob gasped. "Dastardly has blown a tire!"

"And with only one turn to go!" Reginald added. "Can he make it?"

"YOU FOOL!" Dastardly's pit crew chief angrily shouted as he knocked down a stack of tires.

Taking advantage of Dastardly's dramatic slowing down, Speed Buggy zoomed ahead and soon overtook him.

"Curses!" Dastardly exclaimed as he saw Speed Buggy ahead of them.

"Mom! Dastardly has blown a tire! Accelerate the car!" I.Q told his mother.

Mrs. Ickly set the Gravitron to "TURBO" and zoomed right towards Speed Buggy and the Mean Machine.

"I.Q and Speedy are coming up fast!" Bob exclaimed.

Soon, the Turbo Terrific and the Creepy Coupe overtook the Mean Machine.

"No!" Dastardly shouted. "Muttely! Do something!"

Muttely got out of the car, held up the car by its back, and started pushing the Mean Machine towards the finish line.

However, by that point, Speed Buggy and the Gravitron were neck in neck as they fast approach the finish line.

"Muttely! Speed up!" Dastardly shouted. "Or no biscuits for a month!"

Upon hearing this, Muttely gasped and started running like a cheetah, quickly catching up to the Gravitron and Speed Buggy, leaving all three of them, neck-to-neck-to-neck. As soon as they reached the finish line, they all crossed it at the same time, rendering the victory unknown.

"Holy Toledo!" Bob exclaimed. "Looks like it's too close to call!"

"The most spectacular finish in racing history, and we don't even know who won!" Reginald added.

"Looks like we're going to have to wait for the photo at the finishing line to be produced." Bob said.

"While we are processing that, let's go to victory lane and see how our three potential champions are doing." said Reginald.

* * *

The camera then zoomed to the three victors.

"We're here live in Victory Lane, waiting for the results." said the reporter, Zelda Washington before turning to Dastardly. "Mr. Dastardly, that was quite a risky move not taking tires during your pit stop. What're your comments?"

"I've won, plain and simple." Dastardly said. "The other two just managed to bump me out of the track, only for me to make a last-minute surge, which also means that there wasn't a need for me to take tires at my pit stop."

"I see..." she nodded, before turning to I.Q and his mom. "And Mr. Ickly, what about you? Any comments?"

I.Q opened his mouth, but Mrs. Ickly spoke first, "Dont be shy, Ivan! Tell her how you felt. He was more scared than a turkey on Thanksgiving, Zelda."

I.Q groaned and covered his face in embarrassment. "Mom...No need to embarrass me like that."

"What's to be embarrassed of?" asked Mrs. Ickly. "I'm just trying to spend time with my sweet baby boy."

Mrs. Ickly started kissing her son like crazy.

"Cute little moment." Zelda chuckled, before turning to Mark, Speedy, and their pit crew. "So Mr. Edwards, how does it feel to be in this position right now?"

"It sure feels great." Mark said.

"Of course, we couldn't have done it without Alan and his amazing mechanical skills." Tinker added.

"Oh, yes, that was amazingly fast, I have to say." Zelda said as she turned to Alan. "How did you do it?"

"I dunno." Alan shrugged. "I guess I have been practicing for a while and it paid off."

"I see." Zelda nodded. "Glad to hear."

"Thanks." Alan smiled.

"I'm just happy to be here, Zelda." Mark added.

"That was a very modest, Mark Edwards: coming to you live from Victory Lane!" Zelda told the cameras.

As soon as Zelda left, Dastardly and his crew went over to the Speed Bugs.

"Hey! Edwards!" he said to Mark. "That was some very nice racing out there...BY ME!"

Dastardly, Muttely, and their pit crew started laughing at Dastardly's gloat.

"I'm not surprised." Mark folded his arms. "You sure did well, huh?"

Before Dastardly could respond, Bob announced, "The photos have been developed and the judges are closely examining them now."

"That's your cue." Debbie said to Mark. "You'd better join Dastardly and I.Q onstage right now!"

"Right!" Mark nodded as got onto the stage.

The judges then went to the two announcers after coming to a conclusion.

"The results are in folks!" Reginald announced as he prepared the photograph. "The winner is..."

He then flipping the photograph and showed it towards the camera, and there was a gasp from the audience stand.

"...there is none!" said Reginald. "It's a three-way tie after all!"

"What?" said Dastardly, Mark, and I.Q.

"That's right." Reginald nodded. "A three way tie! Race officials have decided that a tiebreaker between these guys will be held next week!"

"Looks like we're going to have to prepare for another race afterall." Tinker remarked.

"Good excuse to perfect my motor skills." Alan remarked.

The Chan siblings and the Speed Bugs went to the pizzeria to celebrate their almost victory.

"Cheers to Alan." Henry said.

"And Speedy!" added Tinker. "Hip hip hooray!"

"Hip hip hooray!" Everybody shouted as they clinked their glasses together.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Stay tuned for when the Chan Clan and the Speed Bugs compete in the tiebreaker round in the next season! In the meantime, it's the end of season one, and time to do season two!**

 **In the premiere, we will kickstart with the Scooby and Jabber gangs as they meet for the first time! Stay tuned!**


End file.
